


Watch the world burn

by Wolf3y



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonblood!reader, F/M, Reader is part of Azazels little blood squad, Special Reader, TW: Blood, TW: Blood Drinking, Will Add More Later, tw: needles, tw: torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf3y/pseuds/Wolf3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first chapter was actually a Song fic of Fairly Local by Twenty one Pilots. <br/>Then it's turning into a multi chapter story. <br/>Feedback is appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS A TIMELINE CHANGE: ellen and jo and the roadhouse are fine, nothing happened to them, you’re not actually related to ellen, it’s more like you’ve known her so long she’s like your aunt

**I’m fairly local, I’ve been around**

Walking into the bar you kept your head held high as you walked towards the back table.   
“Y/n Y/l/n? Is that you?” Ellen’s voice rang out as you sat down.   
“Yea Aunt Ellen, It’s me.” You say keep your voice steady as everyone turned to look at you.   
“Goodness girl, where have you been? It’s been years!” She exclaimed walking over to you.   
You knew they all knew where you were, you had fallen for Lucifer and stayed by his side through everything and after he was sent back to the cage you had disappeared untraceable until one day Dean Winchester had shown up at your door.  
“Just around.” You say smiling up at her.   
“What can I get you dear?” She says wrapping an arm around you.   
“Just a beer, Thanks Ellen.” You say smiling up at her.

**I’ve seen the streets you’re walking down**

“Y/n?” Dean’s voice carried through the bar as you looked up to see Dean making his way towards you being followed by Sam.  
“Hello boys.” You say looking down at your beer.  
“Didn’t think you’d actually show up.” Dean says sliding in next to you as Sam slides into the seat in front of you.   
“Yea well you asked so nicely last time.” You say glaring at him.   
“Y/n. We need to know something. Why did you help Lucifer. How were you able to be around him and not crack” Dean asks, not noticing Sam flinch at the mention of Lucifer’s name. As you stared at Sam you notice him pressing his hand against the palm of his other hand.

**I’m fairly local, good people now**

“There’s my little girl.” Lucifer says sitting next to Sam as he focused on the girl in front of him.  
“Isn’t she nice Sammy? To bad she’s the reason you were in hell. I couldn’t of done any of this without her. Well, that’s a lie. She just made everything better.” He says leaning up against the man next to him. “To bad you weren’t fast enough to stop her.” Lucifer says smiling.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

“It’s not that easy to explain Dean, You know that.” You say picking at the label of the beer in front of you. “Why do you care so much anyway? There is a reason I was underground and there is a reason I helped Luci,” You say shrugging.   
“Because Sammy here is seeing him, Lucifer has pretty much latched himself to Sam’s skull and spent weeks going on about how we should find you.” Dean says glaring at you.   
“Wait. You can see him?” You say snapping your head up to look at the man in front of you.   
“Yea,” He says looking away from you.  
“But.. How.. Like.. I don’t understand..” You say as tears fill your eyes.   
“Y/n, we need to know why you were so important.” Dean says shifting next to you.  
“I never was.” You say looking around for a way out. “I need to leave.” You say looking at Sam.  
“No, You need to answer us first.” Dean says putting his hand on your arm mostly to keep you  from sliding under the table but he couldn’t help but notice you flinch at the contact.  
“Dean, I need to leave.” You say looking back at him. “If Sam can see him, that means he can see me and none of us are safe anymore.”   
“What do you mean not safe anymore?”   
“Just let me leave okay? I explain some other time but right now I need to go.”   
“Fine, but keep your phone on.” Dean says looking at you as he slides out of the booth giving you room to leave.   
Placing a twenty on the table you quickly walk out of the room not knowing that Lucifer is telling Sam everything.

**I’m evil to the core**

“You know Sammy, she’s just like you. The demon blood runs through her veins just like it does yours. Except she likes it, makes her powerful, unstoppable.” Lucifer says appearing where you once sat. “She craved power and would stop at nothing to get it. She intrigued me, I found her irresistible. She was like me, wanted everything better and would stop at nothing to get it. How do you think she became such a great hunter? Why do you think demons would run from her? She was heartless and cold. I liked her spirit.” Lucifer says tapping the bottle in front of him.   
“Dean, we need to leave.” Sam says looking over at his brother.   
“Sam what’s wrong?” Dean turns facing him.  
“She wasn’t just helping him, They were together. Like together together.” Sam says watching you leave.

**What I shouldn’t do I will**

_(flashback)_

“Yea bobby, It’s just a demon.” You say speaking into the phone wedged between your shoulder and ear as you douse the body in front of you with holy water.  
“You sure you can handle this?” Bobby’s voice says with concern as the body writhes in pain.  
“Yea, I’m just having a little fun here. I’ll finish this then dispose of the body and then head back up to your place okay?” You say as the muffled screams die down and turn into what sounds like curses.  
“Just be careful okay?”   
“Yes dad.” You say rolling your eyes.  
“If I was your father you know I would’ve kept you out of this life Y/n.”  
“Yea, well you’re the closest thing I have to one so get used to it.” You say smiling before hanging up.  
“Now where were we?” You say turning back to demon in front of you. “Oh yes, I’m going to bleed you dry.” You say as you strap down the wrists of the vessel. “This will work a lot faster if you just relax, then we will both go our own ways except you won’t be leaving here in that.” You say pointing at the body.   
The demon in front of you glares as the engraved mouthpiece keeps him from smoking out,   
“Oh you’ll be okay. I just need your blood, it’s not like you can’t get another body.” You say grabbing a needle before sliding it into the prominent vein at the crease of the elbow. “Now we just sit back and wait.” You say looking at the person in front of you.

**They say I’m emotional**

The sound of wings filled your ears as the demon in front of you started to thrash around. “What is it now?” You say turning around to come face to face with a man.   
“What do you want?” You say glaring at him.   
“Hmmm, Let’s see. You’re a hunter with a thirst for demon blood.” He says smirking down at you.   
“How do you figure that?” You say rolling your eyes.  
“You’re one of Azazel’s little experiments, I was intrigued to hear that you accept your poisonous blood as a blessing and not a curse.” He says tracing a cold finger along your face.   
“How the hell do you know about any of that.” You say pulling away from him.  
“Oh sweetheart, I created hell. I created that little spawn you’re draining in front of us.” He says laughing.  
“Lucifer?” You whisper backing up towards the demon.   
“The one and only darling now, shall we get this show on the road?” He says snapping his fingers causing the demon to disappear and a cooler next to him.  
“What did you just do?” You ask.  
“Got rid of that scum and got you your blood. Now I believe you have a dear old man to visit before we go back to your hiding spot?” He says snapping his fingers as you’re now in your car just a few miles away from Bobby’s house.

**What I wanna save I’ll kill**

“Bobby, I’ve been here for almost a week. I really need to get back home.” You say shoving your freshly cleaned clothes into your bags.  
“You rarely get out of that place you call a home, I worry about you.” He says pulling you in for a hug.   
“I know Bobby, but you know I don’t do well in the normal world. Just let me know when you need me for a hunt okay?” You say grabbing your bag before quickly giving Bobby a hug. “I’ll see you around old man, don’t you forget about me you hear.” You say nudging his side laughing.   
_(End flashback)_

**Is that who I truly am?  
I truly don’t have a chance**

Climbing into your car you speed away leaving Ellen’s saloon in the rearview mirror as you rush back to your little cabin tucked away between mountains and waterfalls.   
“Dean, she seemed scared of the fact that I could see him.” Sam says leaning against the window as Lucifer changes the outside view to a fire causing him to fidget with his hand again.   
“I still don’t understand how or why the hell they were together, like doesn’t she understand who and what he was?!” Dean says as his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

**Tomorrow I’ll keep a beat  
And repeat yesterday’s dance**

“I don’t even know if any of this is true, but Lucifer has been going on and on about everything. But evidently he fell first and she eventually fell too, but when it came down to the final battle she ran away because she was scared to watch him fall. She knew what was going to happen and tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen because I had said yes.” Sam says looking at Dean.   
“She really loved him didn’t she?”   
“I really think she saw a light in him.”

**It’s the few, the proud, and the emotional  
Yo, you, bulletproof in black like a funeral**

_(flashback)_  
“I still don’t understand why you’ve taken an interest in me Luci. You hate humanity, and you hate the Demon spawn you created. So explain to me why you stick around.” You say sitting on the couch next to the angel.  
“You remind me of myself. You’re different and you accept it and push yourself to new limits all the time. I like spending time with you, I like you. Everyone else? I would rather see them burn. But you? I’d rather watch the world burn with you by my side.” He says taking your hand in his.

**The world around us is burning but we’re so cold  
It’s the few, the proud, and the emotional**


	2. Chapter 2

You thought you had everything covered. No one could trace your phone, you switched cars periodically, never stayed in the same hotel more than a day, paid for everything in cash, yet there you stood in between an empty vessel and the Winchesters. It had been months since you had left them at Ellen’s bar after finding out Lucifer was back in a way.   
Blood slid down the side of your chin as you stood silently watching the boys faces. Dean’s face was rage, disgust and hurt; however Sam’s face was nothing but fear, concern and understanding.   
“How long?” Dean says walking towards you.   
“Dean..”   
“How long y/n?” He says louder as he grips your arms.   
“A few years…” You whisper looking down at the ground.  
“Why didn’t you come to us for help?” Sam says walking towards you.   
“Because I don’t want help. I like the way I am. I feel stronger, I’m able to survive in this world!” You tell pulling away from Dean.   
“Did Lucifer make you do this?” He says pointing to the vessel that once held a demon.   
“No, he only helped me control it. He kept me from going of the deep end.” You say grabbing your bag before glaring at the two men in front of you.   
“Since you two already know where I live you can join me for dinner tomorrow, but show up before then? I’ll shoot you in the foot.” You say walking out the door.   
“Why the foot?” Dean calls after you.   
“The world still needs you Winchester and I don’t think your angel friend would be to happy if I did permanent damage to you.” Looking back you smile. “You can bring the angel too, if you wanna feel safer that is.” You say laughing as you walk out the door.   
‘She’s a feisty one, I liked her spirit when faced with danger. Never backed down once.’ Lucifer says watching you leave as he claps Sam on the shoulder. 'So let’s get ready for dinner shall we.’ He says disappearing.   
“Dean? What if she doesn’t want to be saved?” Sam says looking at his brother.   
“She doesn’t have a choice. Now let’s get going, we have a dinner to attend tomorrow and if shit goes down we both need as much sleep as we can get.”   
—-   
It broke Lucifer’s heart to watch you standing there in front of the winchesters with blood on your face. He knew you went off the deep end again when he left and had gone back to utterly abusing your powers, living off of the blood and not much else. But as he saw you stand in front of the boys with your cooler in hand he knew those months of hiding since the last time you were getting back into control of your addiction. He had taught you to limit your intake so you could still be as much human as you could with the demon blood coursing throughout your veins.  
—-  
You knew the boys wouldn’t be far behind you when you left the abandoned building. Stopping at the first gas station you see you grab a bag of ice, some snacks and a couple waters.   
Tossing the snacks and the water into the front seat you make your way to the back of your car before opening up the trunk. Opening the cooler you lift the bags of blood out of the container and add a layer of ice before placing the bags back inside except for one of the smaller ones before covering the rest with ice.   
Grabbing a to go cup from the other day you carefully pour the rest of the blood into the cup snapping the coffee lid tightly on top you close the back of your car and walk towards the front.  
Sliding in you take a sip of the cup ignoring the almost burning feeling that it gives as you swallow the tangy liquid. Setting the cup into a cup holder you start the engine and get ready to leave the gas station just as the impala rolls in.   
“Y/n!” Sam voice calls to you as you prepare to pull out.   
“What Sammy, Dean sent you to spy?” You say as you take another sip glaring up at him.   
“How much of that do you even drink??” He asks looking at your coffee cup.   
“A lot, just not as much as I used to. We done here? Or is there something else you need.”   
“Can I ride with you?” He asks giving you his best wounded puppy dog eyes.   
“You sure you brother will lighten his leash and trust you with me and this?” You ask lifting your coffee cup.   
“I’ve been off of that for a while. I’m good. So can I ride with you?”   
“Sure, hop in.” You mumble placing the cup back into the cup holder.


End file.
